


Crazy Love

by MarauderIvy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Porn, Bottom Dean, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s07e20 The Girl with the Dungeons and Dragons Tattoo, M/M, Top Sam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>720衍生，灵感来源于Dean教Charlie如何色诱，大概会有色诱丁，大概，PWP一发完结，给我亲爱的小莲花。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sahar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sahar/gifts).



> 720衍生

      “你以前做过这个吗？”Sam忽然从他的椅子里转过身来，没头没脑地抛给Dean这么一个问题。  
      “做过什么？”Dean皱着眉反问，Sam的目光灼灼地凝视着他，这个眼神烙在他身上已经有好一会儿了。  
      从Dick Roman散发着臭气的公司里回来，送走了那个火红头发，收获了一只断掉的胳膊的女孩之后Sam就变得出奇安静，他攒着眉头，眼神里充满探究，像是在非常努力地思考着一个严肃的问题。Dean敢打赌那绝对是有关某本无聊的杂志或是一份新闻简报背面的填字游戏。巨大的书呆子。  
      “做过……那个，我是说，你今天指导Charlie去…嗯，”Sam停住了，他支吾着声音，看上去像个笨拙的洋娃娃，“去色诱那个家伙。”  
      前一刻Dean还在为他那愚蠢蹩脚的弟弟的表情而充满爱意地笑出声来，后一秒笑声就戛然而止成了一个错愕的表情：“什么？”  
      “是你教Charlie怎么做的！”Sam说，底气更足了，因为抓住哥哥的把柄而显得无比兴奋。Dean吞咽着，脑子里的齿轮呼哧呼哧地费劲旋转，过了好一会儿才挑起眉：“呃，是的，那个怎么啦？”  
      “说明你以前有过色——做这个的经验，我说的对吗？”Sam耐心地推理着，生怕让Dean惊吓过度从而摔了手里的酒杯。  
      “事实上我只做过一次，但是，没错，我的确……”出乎意料地，Dean咕哝起来，看上去并未受到冒犯。Sam立刻又进了一步：“告诉我。”  
      Dean瞪大眼睛。  
      “你中风了吗？”他问。  
      “可是我想知道。”Sam说，“我不敢相信你从来没告诉过我！”  
      “是啊，如果你不会用这个笑话我到下辈子的话，”Dean说，“才怪呢。”  
      “我不会笑话你的，Dean，我发誓。”Sam急切地说，他是真的很好奇——非常好奇，就好像Dean忽然间给他展现了白纸似的另一面那样。而Sam已经隐隐地预感到，尝试去了解这一面会带来一个非常、非常不可思议的后果，而他向来勇于探索。  
      “而你就是个小变态，Sammy，”Dean哼哼着，看上去却并没有生气的神色，“就想看你老哥是怎么色诱的。”  
      “我没有！”Sam抗议道，却没法阻止脸颊的不断升温，他掩饰一般眨了眨眼，别扭地扬起脖子，“我只是....我只是好奇。你从没跟我说过。”  
      “我真搞不懂你，Sam，”Dean翻着眼睛，用力转动着手里的酒杯，晶莹的液体洒了一点出来，剩余的明晃晃地映在他的眼睛里，“那非常恶心，非常。那大概是，多少来着的，8年前吧？没错，就是你在斯坦福那会儿，爸爸给了我一个特别难搞的案子。而我需要一个酒吧地窖的钥匙。那个老板是个就是个他妈的变态的混蛋，恶，我真不想回忆。”  
      他露出一个作呕的表情，Sam则显得更有兴致了。  
      “我走进那个臭气熏天的酒吧——我大概要洗一个月才能把那味道洗掉。然后装作，嗯，装作一个叛逆的从家里逃出来的大学生，喝醉了急于找个人打一炮那种。”  
      Sam挑起了眉，他看上去已经完全沉浸在里面了，即使Dean还没开始讲具体的过程呢，——真是个娘唧唧的小混蛋，Dean想。  
      “然后就是那一套——搭讪，随便说点俏皮话，然后假装亲热，之类的。相信我，对付那个婊子养的比杀一群蹦蹦跳跳的地精还要简单，我打赌他大脑里装的都是脂肪。”Dean做了个鬼脸，再次表示了自己对这段记忆的嫌恶，他的眼睛里带着明显的责怪：“你倒了我的胃口，Sammy，我有相当充分的理由觉得我应该得到一个派作为补偿。”  
      而Sam对最后这句话毫无反应。他有些困惑地皱起眉。  
      “假装亲热？”他反问。Dean的白眼快翻到天花板上去了。  
      “就是这样的，类似，嗯。”Dean从床上站起来，走向他，将他拉出椅子，极不情愿地靠向Sam（“我必须得这么做吗？”），在发现自己不得不踮起脚才能跟Sam一样高时更是怒气冲冲地抱怨了出来。  
      他把一只手松松地环在Sam腰上，另一只手充满暧昧地沿着他修长的脖子开始抚摸。而他的嘴唇，上帝，Dean开始以一种充满情色意味的方式开始舔他的嘴唇，长长的、卷翘的睫毛恰到好处地眨动着，柔软如同两剪羽扇。那双绿眼睛里流动着万千星河，像雾气旋转的苍翠山林，又像是清澈透明的碧绿湖水，它们随着他嘴唇的开阖而旋转飞摄，充斥了Sam的每一寸视野。  
      Dean贴得更近，他的眼神介于迷乱和清醒之间，睫毛在眼睑处投下一片阴影，侧脸犹如雕刻一般精致而深刻。他身上散发出的温度源源不断地隔着衣料熨帖在Sam身上，上昂的头颈拉出一条弧度优美的曲线。就在那一瞬间，Sam几乎要窒息了。Dean不仅仅是好看或是英俊，他他妈的是光彩夺目。从他的眉骨到他的嘴唇，那线条不是任何一个画家能够描摹出来的流畅与浑然天成。  
      “你亲了他？”Sam插嘴道，神色怪异。  
      “亲——什么？”Dean一愣，随机嫌恶地大叫了起来，“没有！天啊，你不如杀了我。我宁可跟个温迪戈跳舞也不会——”  
      “但你引诱了他。”Sam指出，他的视线已经一心一意地胶在Dean身上。当他的哥哥用那种目光看他的时候，他感到屁股底下的转椅的速度都快了一圈。  
      “我 _为了案子_ 引诱了他，”Dean强调，“而我显然应该为这个得到一个勋章来表彰我的英勇。”  
      出乎意料的，Sam这一回没有嘲笑他的愚蠢，而是缓慢地，随着他放下手中的笔，像一座慢慢活过来的雕像那样站了起来，走向Dean。等他站在Dean面前差不多只有一步远、以至于影子已经完完全全地将Dean笼罩进去的时候，后者下意识地咽了咽口水。该死的他弟弟怎么那么他妈的高。  
      “你怎么引诱他亲你的？”Sam低声问道，他的脑子晕乎乎的，一定是被头顶的灯散发出的高温炙烤过久的后果；而Dean眼睛里翠绿的星云则变本加厉地越转越明亮，越转越显得流光溢彩，那么炫目，夺人呼吸。  
      Sam慢慢地伸出手托住Dean的两边侧脸，轻轻一使力让他抬起头。Sam惊讶于自己能够轻而易举地让Dean听信于自己，难以置信于那个曾经一度是掌控与威严的化身的兄长其实是那么的顺从而毫无防备。  
      “是这样吗？”他问，稍稍低下头。太近了，Dean丰润的嘴唇近在咫尺，因为反复的舔舐而显得艳红湿润，那仿佛是未干的玫红水彩，即将融化出一线水光，涓涓地流淌下来。然后，在他能够反应过来之前，他已经低下头吻住了Dean。  
      亲吻那张嘴唇的感觉是如此美妙，以至于有那么一会儿，Sam只是愣怔着，感受着紧贴着自己的柔软唇瓣，直到一簇剧痛扎在嘴唇上他才猝然抬头，看到Dean的眼睛。  
      “Sam，你知道你在干什么吗？”Dean的手指在他的衬衫领口猝然收紧，下一秒又骤地脱力般放开。Dean向后退了一步，远离了他的怀抱，让Sam几乎觉得他的双臂无从安放。  
      “Sam，我不觉得......”  
      “Shhh，没事的Dean，没事的......”Sam用一个轻柔的吻打断了Dean，后者僵住了，可是这一回，他没有推开Sam。他看上去既困惑又迷茫，犹豫着不知所措。他的嘴唇想要拒绝，可是他的身体却尖叫着一种本能，去让他贴近Sam，接受他无论是什么的亲密接触。  
      “老天啊，Dean。”Sam喃喃着说道，磨蹭着Dean的嘴唇，用力地舔了舔。Dean闭上眼睛，他长而末端卷翘的睫毛飞速地扇动着，让Sam想起小时候他在商店里看到的会眨眼睛的洋娃娃。他可不敢把这个想法说出来，他哥哥会揍死他的。  
      不过这不妨碍他饱含爱意地俯下身亲吻Dean的眼睛，看着那些晃动的星光融化在碧绿的湖水里，逐渐消失成暗沉沉的一片，像枫糖浆一般浓稠粘腻。Dean的眼睫毛刷过他的下唇，它们就像他想象的那般柔软。Sam小心翼翼地用舌尖舔过Dean的眼睑，后者痉挛着抓紧了他的衬衫，气喘吁吁地低声叫道：“S-Sammy....你真是疯了......”他的声音低沉温柔，透着点无奈，又带着点不期而然的兴奋。Sam唯一想做的事情就是将他抱进怀里跟他毫无意义地接吻，不管会有什么后果。  
      他搂住Dean的腰，隔着衬衫捏了捏底下富有弹性的肌肉，Dean猛地颤了一下，几乎拽着他跌倒在床上。他的嘴唇分开了，Sam的舌头趁机长驱直入，舔过湿润的口腔，划过齿关和脆弱的上颚，吞下Dean喉咙里渗出的低低的惊呼。  
      耶稣基督啊他正在亲吻他的哥哥，这个做法无疑会让他在每次走入教堂时被钉在十字架上烧死，他和Dean，因为他哥哥也开始回吻他了——刚刚的顺从与柔软不过是因为一时的惊讶与错愕。Dean拽着他的衬衫，另一只手穿过发间梳理着Sam的头发，将原本轻柔甜蜜的亲吻变得火辣而疯狂。如果这是个女孩子，此时她一定已经被Sam抱起来贴在墙上了。  
      Sam亲吻着他，牙齿陷入柔软的唇瓣，Dean发出意义不明的细小声音，颤抖着抓住了Sam的衬衫，下意识地攥紧，又倏地放开，眉宇间写满困惑。  
      “嘘，没事的，别怕。”Sam轻声安抚着他，仍然为Dean正躺在他的床上、随时准备接受他想要——将要做的一切事情而感到不可思议。他为这交予他手中的无言的信任而感到一种骤然升起的撼动与感激。Dean不耐烦地哼哼着，催促Sam剥掉他的衣服，手指卡在他肩膀处时不时用力地捏一下。  
      “抬起来一点。”Sam抓住他牛仔裤的边缘，在Dean向前抬起他的髋部时将它脱了下来，扔到一边。Dean懒洋洋地从枕头里看着他，牙齿微微咬着下嘴唇，挑起眉露出一个看上去很得意的微笑。  
      Sam按住他晃来晃去的双腿，忽然间不知所措。他对上Dean的绿眼睛，那里面倒映着浅浅的微光，像是饱和了的浓绿湖水，从浓长的睫毛底下投给他深深的、鼓励般的凝视。恍惚地，Sam仿佛看见——生平第一次看见，这是Dean在对他伸出双手，渴求一个拥抱，一个亲吻，或者更多。  
      “说出来，Dean，你想要什么？”他问，伸手替Dean解开衬衫的扣子。他哥哥不自然地缩了一下，随机放松下来，攒着眉毛看了Sam一眼，发出小声的咕哝：“要你。”这一声轻得几乎听不见。  
      “大点声，你要什么？”  
      “要你，Sam！”Dean这一回喊了出来，他的睫毛深深地垂下去，在眼睑上方颤动，“只要你。求求你别停下来。”  
      Sam把着Dean的腰将他扶起来，欠身去亲吻他的嘴唇。  
      这个吻代表一切。  
      Sam吻着他的嘴唇，慢慢向下滑到紧绷的脖子，牙齿陷进温软的皮肤。Dean抽着气，在他的手掌下微微颤动，从浓密的睫毛底下悄悄地看着Sam，目光里流泻出些许的不安。Sam唯一所能做的就是托起他的后颈让他靠向自己，低声说着一些他自己也听不懂、或许什么用都没有的安抚。  
      Dean在他怀里放松下来，他看上去一直都有点不安，赤裸的皮肤微微泛红。Sam想他投去一个担忧的眼神：“你确定你还好吗，Dean？你绷得太紧了。”他伸出手，按摩着他哥哥紧绷的肌肉。Dean摇了摇头，更紧地贴向Sam，指尖陷进他柔软的发丝里用力揪住。  
      Sam因为他这个动作而轻声笑出来：“你喜欢这么做？”他问，“喜欢揪我的头发，huh？感觉如何？”  
      Dean不屑地撇嘴：“像是在揪一只金毛犬的耳朵。”他抓得更加用力以至于Sam的头皮都有点发痛了，但他只是更深地抿起嘴唇，将Dean完全地放回到床垫里，嘴唇从他上下滑动的喉结开始吮吻，到精巧的锁骨，势必要咬出几个印记。Dean向后仰过头去，被汗水浸湿的金色短发像融化了的阳光，即将漫过他们交叠的身体。  
      他不是没见过Dean赤身裸体的样子——他甚至亲眼见到过Dean和不认识的女孩滚床单，在Sam自己的床上，而那每每都终结于瞠目结舌的瞪视和迅速关上的门，以及之后互相的大声嘲笑。这或许是有史以来的第一次，Dean卸下了玩世不恭的面具与层层高竖的伪装，吞回那些刻意虚假的玩笑与讽刺，除了紧紧地攀附着自己的弟弟之外全无其它动作。他在等待——等待将要来临的无论是什么，错愕的大脑偶尔吐出一句带有自我防卫性质的咒骂与催促。  
      “等等——Dean，等一下。”Sam握住了Dean解他上衣的手腕，换来Dean一个困惑的眼神。他亲吻着Dean的眉骨，贴着他问道：“你知道我——我们为什么做这个，对吗？”  
      Dean看上去更费解了，他挑起了半边眉毛准备说话，但Sam用拇指刷过他的嘴唇阻止了他。Dean微微地蜷缩起来，仍然揪着Sam的衣服，等着他开口。  
      “Dean，我不是突然心血来潮了想操自己的哥哥，”Sam的双手扶着他的侧脸转过他的视线，“我也不是被你见鬼的色诱了才——听着，我不是为了你脑子里现在想的任何一种原因才跟你上床的，绝对不是。”Dean凝视着他，眼底深处有一种从Sam将他放倒在床上起就隐隐跃出的光芒，正摇曳着愈发明亮，那让Sam情不自禁地想要亲吻他的眼睛，告诉他他所值得的所有珍视与爱，“因为你是我哥哥，而我找不到任何另一种更好的方式来告诉你我有多么——多么……”  
      忽然地一瞬间，Sam觉得他的脑子又开始嗡鸣了，仿佛Lucifer正在用一根针刺他的脑仁，而所有的痛楚都在那一刹那铺天盖地地涌上心头。在他能够反应过来之前，Dean就已经捧起了他的脸，拇指拂过他的脸颊，替他擦去一片滂沱泪水。  
      “Shhh，怎么了Sammy？怎么了？告诉我，没事的，都没事的。”Dean在他哽咽着发出一声抽噎时更近地凑了过来，额头抵着Sam的，这温柔的抚慰像浪潮一样吞噬了他。  
      他该怎么告诉Dean他有多么庆幸Dean还在他的身边？该怎么告诉他他有多么珍惜这源源不断给予他的无条件的、自从最开始就永远存在于某个地方的深重爱意？他曾那么多次给过Dean再也不回来的理由，可Dean却只为了一个认知而固执地停留。Sam知道Dean是有多么喜爱他们之间的关系，看似平常，却有一千一万种紧密纠缠的方式。他知道Dean该会多么高兴，在知道Sam也喜欢、并且想让它更进一步时。  
      Sam挣扎着，被眼泪呛了一下，猛烈地咳嗽起来。Dean抓住他轻柔地摇晃，慢慢地抓过他的手腕。“Shhh，冷静下来，Sammy，”他说，“我知道，我知道。”紧接着他低下头，掰开Sam紧握的拳头，舔了舔其中一根修长的手指，以一种色情的昭然若揭的方式，“别哭了？”  
      Sam的手指颤动着，然后缓慢地，很缓慢地，他点了点头，拽过Dean轻轻地、小心翼翼地吻了吻他。  
  
      Dean开始将他拉进一个又一个铺天盖地的绵长深吻里，一只手握着Sam的肩头催促他脱掉衣服，两条长腿紧紧地夹住他的腰。当Sam抬起头去看他的时候，Dean脸红了，他脸颊处苍白的皮肤变成了淡淡的粉色，嘴唇显得更加柔软而红艳。  
      “想说什么，Dean？”Sam问，听上去相当愉快，他的手放在Dean的内裤边缘，稍微一用力就将它拽了下来，丢在了地上。“你说什么都可以，想听见你的声音。”  
      “你能不能——能不能就只是快点......”Dean抱怨着，然后忽然卡住了。Sam知道下面的内容，但他还是想听Dean亲口说出来，为此愿意舍弃一些时间，“快点什么，Dean？”  
      “你就不能快点操我吗？”很明显大声地说出这两个词，特别是对着自己的亲弟弟，还是让Dean显得非常为难。他说完就瑟缩了一下，眼睑变成了深红色，睫毛颤抖着像被钉住了的蝴蝶。  
      Sam摇了摇头，笑了出来：“当然，Dean。”他说，“当然。”  
      Dean彻底地顺从下来，桀骜的冰棱浮出水面，一点点开始融化。Sam亲吻他赤裸的胸膛，感觉到那些线条优美的结实肌肉是如何随着他的掌控而紧缩或是痉挛。Dean在他的乳头被尖利的牙齿咬噬的时候猛地迸出了一声尖叫，整个人都抽颤起来，下意识地开始挣扎。  
      Sam抬起头来。Dean恶狠狠地看着他：“你要是明天敢提起这个.......”  
      而他的表情，上帝，他涣散的眼睛里是一泓清灵的翠绿，将星光融化在里面。Dean丰润的嘴唇微微张开，汗水从额角滑落，在苍白的皮肤上拖曳过一条淡淡的水痕。  
      “别怕，Dean，放松，只是放松就行。”Sam安抚着，滑过他漂亮的腰线，握住了Dean的性器，飞速地撸动着直到它在自己手里一圈圈地涨大，渗出透明的前液。Dean呜咽着微微蜷缩起来，他的神色混合着享受与不安，洁白的牙齿陷进下唇，另一只手用力攥紧了床单。  
      它在Sam手里——每一根手指都修长好看得如同艺术品一样的手里慢慢地如烙铁般坚硬，突突地跳动着。Dean终于闭上了眼睛，交出了所有的控制权，偶尔弹动一下身体，在Sam的指甲刮过顶端的时候发出细小的嗡鸣。  
      “Sammy……”  
      “嘘，没事的，我只是去拿个东西。”Sam跳下床去盥洗室取了沐浴露回来，Dean半陷在床垫里，如同大理石雕像那样美丽迷人。他任由Sam将他翻过来，用冰冷的液体和手指慢慢打开他的身体。  
      “我以为你走了。”Dean没有意识到自己已经将这句话说了出来。在他身后，Sam僵住了：“什么？”  
      “没什么。”Dean说，咒骂着自己，“没什么，我只是.......没什么。”  
      “你不会以为我刚刚是要离开——你不会——Dean？”Sam难以置信地反问，不知道是该亲一亲他还是揍他的脑袋。Dean的肩膀颤动了一下，他垂下脑袋，肩胛骨宽阔漂亮的形状因此突兀地显现出来。Sam低下头咬住了他后颈处柔软的皮肤，咬得很用力，Dean疼得呜咽了一声。  
      “我从来没有想过离开你，Dean，从来没有。你怎么能这么想？”  
      “你之前总是离开。”Dean说道，这一次他说得很大声，“你总是....很抱歉我就那么想了。”  
      Sam将他固执的哥哥翻过来，无言地亲吻他的嘴唇。Dean眼睛里蒙着一层淡淡的水汽，睫毛湿润地结在一起。“我永远、永远也不想——不会离开你。”他说。  
      Sam就着这个姿势一点点地让Dean放松下来，适应那些穿过紧绷的肌肉环、在火热紧致的后穴中分剪进出的手指。Dean压抑地喘息着，发出模糊的呜咽，偶尔因为疼痛而皱眉。他的眼睛被淋漓汗水洗得灼亮，那种纯粹而通透的金绿像一块璀璨的琉璃，Sam握住他的腰将他微微抱起来，然后猛地顶进去。  
      琉璃破碎。  
      Dean睁大眼睛，因为一瞬间的剧痛而眼底发热，漏出一声竭力想要控制住的呜咽，更类似于无措的哀鸣。Sam俯下身亲吻他，贴着他的嘴唇轻轻笑出声来。  
      惊讶于他弟弟在这个时候还能这么做，Dean不客气地瞪了过去：“干什么？”  
      “你发出的声音……”Sam笑得更开，俯下身意犹未尽地吮了吮Dean的嘴唇，又伸出舌头舔舔，“我应该把它录下来，在以后每一次你拿我开玩笑的时候放给你听。”Sam意有所指地说，使劲往里一顶，完全地嵌进Dean的身体里，头部重重地研磨着他的前列腺，让Dean不得不用手捂住嘴才没有失控地一下子尖叫出来。  
      迅疾而猛烈的抽插变得愈来愈清晰而不可忽视，他能感觉到Sam将他抱起来，性器的头部因此滑出后穴，在入口处辗转着，又倏地狠狠捅进去，快感摩擦着像是要烧干他的血液。  
      他抬起眼睛，Sam就在他上方，几缕长长的头发垂下来遮住了他细长的眼睛。那双榛绿色的眼睛因为欲望而变得更加浓烈深沉，闪烁出危险的光。这个正在亲吻他的人是他的兄弟，他们病态地彼此依赖，以骇人听闻的方式相互纠缠。Dean看着他的弟弟——他的Sammy，从他的眼睛里，他能看见火光，那么明亮，自他出生那天起就点燃了他的整个生命。而为了那簇火光，他无疑愿意付出一切，他知道Sam一定也能看见相同的火光，从他的眼睛里。  
      Dean眨了眨眼。  
      猛然间，白光在眼前炸开。Sam俯下身亲吻他，湿润的眼睫毛刷过他的脸颊。  
  
      有的时候，对于他们来说，最疯狂的爱意更接近于最寻常的本能。  
  
      END


End file.
